hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Howling Darkness
Welcome Howling Darkness }! Hahaharuhi! (talk) 15:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hahaharuhi! (talk) 15:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Re: Manga Chapter's Release Date Hello. Manga chapters are officially released every Monday, as far as I know. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Re: Quote Boxes I think they're fine just the way they are. But, you could ask the other admins to see what they think. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) We already have colored boxes http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AQuotes but then we switched back to the current ones, which I prefer. I think we should use italic style on the quotes though. MrGenial11 (talk) 16:34, July 12, 2014 (UTC) No the recap is skipped the character must appear in the actual episode and not jus in the recap. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Chapters Hi there i just wanna ask you if your the ones who made the Chapter summaries of Greed Island Arc? Aszach01 (talk) 15:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) That's great, actually i have promised Darkchylde to the Greed Island part but after i made a few summaries i got off. Thanks man you have really done a great job!! Aszach01 (talk) 05:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Category Edits Thank you. Darkchylde and I decided to remove those two categories because they are useless: after all, characters are either male characters or female characters; and Nen users fall either in one of the six categories or are unknown Nen type users. Since we had too many categories, those seemed to be among the least useful to keep. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:47, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Birthday!! Now mister darkness sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remind us that it is your birthday at the end of the month, as I'll probably just forget by then. Just in case we do and you don't tell us, have this birthday gif: Pigzillion (talk) 01:07, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Belated happy birthday as well, Howl! (If you don't mind me calling you that). Hoped you enjoyed your day! 14:06,8/3/2015 :Scratch that. I wasn't paying any attention. LOL. But still, like Alex said, advance happy birthday! 21:55,8/3/2015 :WHAT!?!?! I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIF!!! IS THIS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T SIGN!?!?!? IS IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!! Pigzillion (talk) 01:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :MOTHERFUCKING SIGNATURES!!!! Pigzillion (talk) 01:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Pigzillion (talk) 01:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Don't think I've forgotten about that birthday mothergugga. You can't escape the birthday gifs. Pigzillion (talk) 18:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Remember that awkward moment when I greeted you earlier? Well, I've been waiting the whole month for this!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOWL~!! Here have a birthday gif! ::What are you talking about? It's still august 30th over here. DO I need to change my time zone!? Pigzillion (talk) 13:19, August 30, 2015 (UTC) http://i1052.photobucket.com/albums/s449/D-Chylde/Birthday_zpsmnoa7wzt.gif 05:49,8/30/2015 Happy birthday to you~! RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:21, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You're very welcome~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 20:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) congrats OnePieceNation (talk) 14:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hurrpee burthdee again. Pigzillion (talk) 14:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) wikia activity feed OnePieceNation (talk) 19:53, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Needing your help Bro thank you reaching out!! if you can email me @ info@rashedadeloach.com I can send you everything what we have right now! Kite's mace While there is no confirmation of this in the manga, the anime hinted that the "No matter what, I absolutely won't die" number in Kite's slot is the mace: while the existence of such an ability is also hinted at in the manga, it is not saidy what number it is. If you decide to assume that the anime is right, then the power of the mace is something akin to the manipulation of probability; if not, Kite will necessarily need to roll again and get that number. In this second case, the mace will need to have some other ability, as you said. Personally, I would think it is just a normal mace. I'll try to give you all the details we know. When preparing to fight both Rammot and Neferpitou, Kite moved his arm in such a way that it looked like he had two or three. I think it would be a nice addition if you managed to show it. At the time of their fight, Pitou did not have any Nen ability and had recently discovered aura. The surounding area in the manga shows signs of strong impacts. But what strikes me the most is that Kite wields the mace "upside down". This means either that, rather than trying to keep Pitou at bay, he wanted to fight at close quarters, or that the mace's ability requires him to hold it that way. It is probably the latter, since the clown face in the other numbers is always mounted on the butt of the weapon. I remember someone suggesting that maybe, rather than a mace, that could be a magic wand (which might lead us back to the first theory). Or even if it is not probability manipulation, I do believe that the mace is the "Like hell I'm going to die" number, which supposedly should be one of his strongest. If I come up with any ideas, I'll tell you tomorrow. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Mmh, I wonder... perhaps after killing him and putting his pieces back together, Pitou did what she had done to Pokkle, and then fed Kite's brain to the queen (I don't see how he could have been reincarnated otherwise). Martialmaniac (talk) 10:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Yay, thank you for the greeting and birthday gif, Howl~! You are therefore invited to my pizza party! 12:22,11/2/2015 :Macocake sounds weirdly delish, too! I'll get that in the party, don't worry! XD 09:51,11/3/2015 RE:Regarding My Inactivity Hey man welcome back! It's alright about the chapter summaries, basically Dinotaur, Martialmaniac, and I think some others have written chapter summaries for the wikia in your absence so no worries about that! And take your time man there's no rush! Especially since the manga has gone on another hiatus... but that's something else entirely! Anyway, welcome back and hope to see you editing again in the future! RumbleXRumble (talk) 03:00, July 1, 2016 (UTC)